


Phantom Killing

by the_hearteater



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Discord), Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic), ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Discord members as Regalias!, F/M, Gen, Kieran Kym Lauren and William are gods, Kieran is a minor god like Yato, One Shot, fighting scenes, phantoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater
Summary: Kieran and Lauren team up and fight phantoms!They meet Will along the way.
Relationships: Kym Ladell & Kieran White, Kym Ladell & Lauren Sinclair, Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair & William Hawkes, Storia/Sock (mentioned?), William Hawkes & Kieran White, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell (mentioned)
Kudos: 11





	Phantom Killing

**Author's Note:**

> This took too long wtf???

"Today seems like a good day for killing phantoms, don't you think so, Storia?" Lauren asked. "Yeah. I sense a large number of them out there." Storia combed Lauren's hair.

Lauren is one of the gods of war. Because she is popular, she is considered one of the strongest gods. With over 50 Regalias, she is both strong in manpower and skill.

"I presume we'll be meeting up with Kieran?" Storia asked, subtle disgust laced her words. "Yes, why do you seem disgusted?" Lauren asked. "Because I don't understand why you work with a minor god. Not only that, but his Regalia is creepy! He keeps flirting with me!" Storia complained.

Lauren laughed at her words. Despite being one of the highly respected gods, she treats her Regalias like friends. No name-calling or other ridiculous things.

"Let's get ready, call the others to follow too." Lauren got up. Storia signalled the rest of the Regalias to prepare. "Hero! Storia! Nihilio! Racoon! Wooduzor!"

The Regalias that bore these names transformed into Lauren's armour, gun, dagger and cheetah. "Let's go!" Lauren rode out from her home, Avadena, into the Near Shore.

"Where are we meeting Kieran?" Wooduzor asked. "He's waiting for us outside of Kym's home. I willing to bet Kym is coming along too." Lauren smiled upon the memory of Kym creating chaos.

Kym is the god of poverty. She is also very well known but she doesn't kill phantoms because her Regalia is a fan and when she uses her Regalia, she opens vents. Vents are one of the factors of phantoms outbreak.

"Lauren's here!!!" Kym's yells were heard from her home. "Sometimes I wish Will was here to keep her in check. Evelaïne is equally chaotic." Lauren sighed.

"No Kym, you can't join us! You'll cause more phantoms to appear!" Kieran was arguing with the blue-haired god. "Oh look Storia, Sock is unleashed." Lauren laughed. Storia moans in disappointment as Racoon lands in front of Kym's home.

"Kieran, we're here!" Lauren called out. "Hello there, mon amour. Ready to kick some phantom asses?" Kieran grinned. "Just to let you know, keep that Regalia of yours leashed. Storia feels uncomfortable around Sock." Lauren pointed at Sock.

"Come, Sock," Kieran said, causing Sock to transform into a sword. "Kym, where do you predict the phantoms are?" Lauren asked. "Hmmm... I sense a large number of phantoms in the northwest and the east. Will is probably fighting some of them around his place." Kym replied. "Thanks, Kym!" Lauren said before gesturing Kieran to hop on.

"You will drag us if you think you're going to run," Lauren said. "I can't help it that I'm a minor god." Kieran sighed, holding on to his sword tightly.

"As what Kym predicted, there is certainly a lot of phantoms here," Lauren noted the large number of phantoms. "I'm sure we can handle this!" Kieran grinned as he jumped off his ride.

Hundreds of phantoms floated around them, noticing them immediately. "Smells nicee..." the distorted voices came from the many phantoms around them.

"Wooduzor! Deal with them!" Lauren yelled as she pulled out her gun. "Tae! Taesis" Lauren called out, causing a pair of twin guns to appear in her hands before shotting the phantoms.

Meanwhile, Kieran was slaying phantoms left and right with Sock. "You're doing well! Keep it up and I think you might score a date with Storia!" Kieran grinned as he rounded the scorpion-like phantoms and sliced them in one go.

"Really?" Sock asked in the Shinki Realm. "Not a chance!" Storia yelled. Lauren was raining bullets on multiple phantoms. She doesn't need to reload because gun Regalias can produce their own bullets.

"Jimmy! Arctic!" Lauren called. The Regalias transformed into a whip and a submachine gun. "Wooduzor! Come here!" In a flash, the cheetah came running back and Lauren got up and continued killing phantoms with her whip and gun.

  
"Where's backup when you need it?!" William grumbled as he held his bow Regalia, Compy, in his hand. He is overwhelmed with the number of phantoms around his shrine.

"Hey, old man! Do you need backup?" Kieran yelled as he landed a few feet away from the grumbling god of learning. "Seriously? I don't need this type of backup now." William sighed. Despite being insulted, Kieran helped William anyway.

"Release, Compy! Come, Choco!" the bow vanished from William's hands and a sword appeared. "Seriously? You popular gods really need to stop flexing..." Kieran muttered as he used Sock to slay a hoard of hyena phantoms.

"You seem like you need another Regalia, Kieran." Will shot a couple of crab phantoms. "I feel a soul somewhere nearby, Kieran. Get a backup." William added.

"Riiiight." Kieran slowly replied. "Oi Kieran! Don't you fucking dare abandon me!" Sock cursed. "What made you think I'll abandon you, idiot?" Kieran asked as he continued slaying phantoms.

"Where the Hell is Kieran?" Lauren thought. "I sense William nearby, I bet Kieran is there," Storia said. "Racoon, search for that subordinate!" Lauren ordered.

"Got it. Target is 200 meters east with another figure. I guess that's William." Racoon reported.

"Alright then. Wood, you clean up the rest here. Should be easy for you. I'll go assist those two." Lauren jumped off her cheetah and started running east.

As Lauren jumped off a building, she called Tae and Taesis back before taking out her revolver (Storia) and unleashed a hail of bullets. "Whoa!" Kieran ducked a bullet. "At least announce your presence, will you?" Kieran groaned.

"No time for that shit!" Lauren summoned a greatsword, Ducky, before killing a group of ray phantoms in a single sweep. "Kieran! I see a soul over there!" William pointed. "Head over there, we'll cover you!"

"Thanks, old guy!" Kieran jumped from lamppost to lamppost, heading towards the soul. "A lady, a young adult... Not a bad friend for Sock..." Kieran grinned.

"Thou, with nowhere to go and nowhere to return," Kieran started writing the name for the soul. "I shall grant you a place to belong. My name is Kieran, and bearing a posthumous name, you shall remain here."

"With this name, I make thee my servant. With this name and its alternate, I use my life to make thee a Regalia! Thou art Tyra! As Regalia, Rante! Come forth, Tyrant!"

A blinding light appeared as the name that Kieran wrote appeared on the soul. The bond formed between the god and soul as Tyrant transformed into a middle length sword.

The transfer of memories occurred in Kieran's mind. He was overwhelmed by them so much, it caused him to lose focus. "Kieran!" Lauren yelled as a large phantom swallowed him whole.

"Don't worry, Lauren. He can take care of himself." Arctic smiled as Lauren used her whip to attack the other phantoms.

"You who would desecrate the land of peace, with my advent, I, Kieran, lay waste with Sock and Tyrant... expel thy vast defilement!"

In a flash, Kieran slashed the phantom from the inside. "Rend!" Kieran jumped 5 meters high and brought the two swords down onto the phantom, killing it.

"Now you got a backup when Sock is on holiday." William smiled. "That old guy won't be leaving me so soon anyway." Kieran continued to kill off the phantoms.

"These are the last of them, time to sweep up the mess!" Lauren yelled as she took out Storia and summoned Lanxelot. A handgun appeared in her hand and she started shooting the smaller fries.

"That's the last one!" Kieran kicked the phantom and it flew 5 meters up. William saw it and used his sword to slay it, but Lauren decided to snipe his kill by shooting it.

"Finally done! That took a long time." Lauren heaved a sigh after telling her Regalias to revert. "That took almost 5 hours, what the heck?" Kieran stretched, causing his muscles to crack. Everyone reverted their Regalias, giving them a break.

In the background:

"Would you care to go out with me tomorrow?" Sock asked Storia. Irritated by his persistent ways, she agreed. The rest of the Regalias cheered except for Tyrant, who is confused.

"Yeah, from what I heard, apparently Kym created three vents here by accident." Lauren folded her arms. "This reeks of her shenanigans... And usually, her shenanigans are tied to you, William. Care to explain?"

"Sigh... It was about that date..." William started. "But before I continue, come with me... It's a long story."

And so, Lauren and Kieran followed William to his home, along with the Regalias.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! :>>


End file.
